onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 604 Prediction 2.0
Chapter 604:Trouble Under the Sea( for anyone whos seen the Little Mermaid, its a joke) PG 1 On the the Thousand Sunny *Luffy:*rubbing his fat stomach*aaww that was so gooood. *Chopper:*sitting next to him doing the same thing*yeah, those lady pirates you were talking about sure can cook. *Zoro:you should've invited one on the ship. least we could finally have some good for a change. *Sanji:WHAT?! *heart eyes*yeah Luffy you should've brought one, anyone! PG 2 *Luffy:sorry, but I was thinking of too many other things at the time. *Usopp:hey Nami, we almost there? *Nami:just alittle further now. PG 3 *Usopp:*sighs* I hate being surrounded by thousands of things that want to eat me. It's Boin Archipelago all over again. *creeped out face*only now I could drown. *Robin:*looking up from a chair at a giant ferocious shark seaking pass by*but they're so cute. *Usopp/Chopper:CUTE?! *Sanji:*wearing a nose plug*hey Chopper how long do I have to wear this. *Chopper:as long as you keep getting nosebleeds from Nami and Robin. you cant afford to lose so much blood. *Sanji:fine, your the doc. PG 4 *Zoro:*sees a fish swim by with a den-den mushi in its mouth*what the hell? *Usopp:*sticks his hand out of the bubble alittle to take it from the fish and hands it to Luffy* its a den-den mushi. *Luffy:where did a den-den mushi come from? *Chopper:*freaks out alittle and points*maybe from that. *Zoro/Luffy/Usop:*look*hm? PG 5 *Strawhats:*look up at the Caribou Pirates' Ship pass next to them* A pirate ship?! *Caribou:*looks at them from his ship and places a den-den mushi to his mouth*Hello Strawhats.... PG 6 *Caribou:you guys are so rude, you left SA without me. *Luffy:*talks into the den-den mushi* what are you talking about without you? I dont even know you. *Caribou:Im "Wet-Haired" Caribou and as of now, Im part of your crew. PG 7 *Luffy:*confused*say what? *Usopp:Luffy lets just go, forget this guy. He gives me a bad feeling. *Luffy:good idea PG 8 *Luffy:hey bug eyes!! I dont really know who you are, but my crew and I decided your not welcome so bye. *Caribou:*grins*oh? well If you wont let us join you, we'll just kill you here! *Coribou:AWOO-WOO!!! *Awo:*a giant whale-like seaking appears infront of the Sunny and attempts to ram it*AWOOOO!!! PG 9 *Usopp/Chopper:HOLY CRAP?! *Nami:fire the cannon! *Franky:no time! PG 10 *Sunny:*is hit hard and is sent back a bit* *Crew:*stumble a bit* *Robin:it moves so fast. *Zoro:*glares at it*I could slice it in half if i didnt have to worry about the ship. *Awoo:*turns for another round* *Franky/Usopp:*in their cockpits*ready...aim... PG 11 *Awoo:*closes in*AWOOOOO!! *Luffy:FIRE!!! *Sunny:*fires the Goan Cannon from its mouth* *Awoo:*is hit and sinks down in pain* PG 12 *Coribou:*crys like a baby*Awoo-woo! *Caribou:dont fret brother, God shall punish them for this heartless and cruel murder. *Caribou Pirates:*fire at the Sunny* *Nami:fire! *Sunny:*counters the cannon fire* PG 13 *Caribou Pirates:*fire again* *Luffy:here comes more! *Usopp:*aims his Kabuto*I got it Exploding Star *destroys them* *Chopper:yahoo Usopp! *Usopp:*thumb up and grins*oh yeah. PG 14 *Nami:alright Usopp, but unfortunatelly we cant afford to fire out anymore. the coating is already pass half its limit. *Usopp:you serious?! *Caribou Pirates:*fire again* *Luffy:*gasp* PG 15 *Sunny:*looks hit and is covered by alot of cannon smoke* *Caribou:Kehahahaha *???:*emerges from the smoke*what pray tell is so funny rookie? *Coribou:Im scared bro-bro. *Caribou:*gasps*what? no way, thats...... PG 16 *Luffy:*looks up and smiles*alright! *Crew:*look up at the huge whale shark shielding the ship* a whale shark! *Luffy:*smiles happilly*that could only mean... PG 17 *Caribou/Luffy:Jinbei!!! *Jinbei:*arms crossed as he glares while standing on the whale shark*You humans truelly are troublesome Category:Blog posts